Dos caminos
by Marie-Uchiha-Hyuga
Summary: Dos caminos muy distintos tomados por dos personas con personalidades muy distintas pero que al final marcaran un solo destino que los tendrá unidos por sus mismos sentimientos, de los cuales no puedes escapar


**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Hinata estaba a las afueras de la aldea esperando a sus demás compañeros habían sido enviados a una misión de rango A, ella hubiera preferido quedarse ya que Naruto se había ido en una misión muy larga y acababa de regresar lo cual prometía que se quedaría un buen tiempo en Konoha antes de salir de nuevo en otra misión. Hinata se quedó pensando en ello y sin darse cuenta suspiro:

-"aun no entiendo porque Hokage-sama no quería que Naruto nos acompañara"-dijo para sí misma mientras recordaba

FLASH BACK

-"Shizune Llama al equipo 8 serán enviados a una misión muy importante para la aldea"

Shizune salió en busca del equipo en el camino encontró a Kiba a quien le pidió que le avisara a sus compañeros. En cuanto todos se reunieron fueron con la Hokage.

-"Irán en una misión de suma importancia la cual consiste en investigar que tan ciertos son los rumores de que Sasuke se ha unido a akatsuki, después de todo Orochimaru está muerto e Itachi también es posible que sean cierto, irán con Kakashi ya que Kurenai está indispuesta por el embarazo"- hasta ese momento nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Kakashi quien leía silenciosamente su libro, hasta que escucho que su misión implicaba seguir a Sasuke y hablo:

-"Hokage-sama Si la misión implica a Sasuke ¿no cree que deberíamos llevar a Naruto y a su equipo?"

-"De ninguna Manera, Naruto podría dejarse llevar y arruinar la misión, además si estas considerando un enfrentamiento, no lo permitiré, El equipo 8 fue elegido ya que con el byakugan de Hinata y el olfato de Kiba las cosas irán mejor, la misión debe llevarse a cabo con extrema cautela, deben saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia deben enfrentarse a Uchiha Sasuke, prepárense saldrán mañana a primera hora".

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Es cierto Naruto-kun se enfrentaría a Uchiha-san para hacerlo volver a la aldea"-Pensó Hinata.

-"Hinata-chan Llegaste temprano"- Dijo Kiba Saludando, mientras se acercaba con Shino.

-"Ohayo Kiba-kun, Shino-kun"- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

Esperaron gran rato y Kakashi no aparecía:

-"Donde Rayos esta Kakashi-sensei"- Dijo Kiba de muy mal humor

Y al poco tiempo llego el susodicho con una más de sus excusas filosóficas. Kiba hacia corajes y rabietas al escuchar las excusas sin sentido mientras Shino permanecía callado y Hinata soltaba una pequeña risa al ver la escena.

-"Bueno debemos comenzar el viaje ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado"-dijo Kakashi en tono de un sermón.

-"¿De quién será la culpa?"-Dijo Sarcásticamente Kiba, mientras comenzaban su viaje.

Durante el viaje nadie dijo nada se limitaban a escuchar al sensei quien les indicaba que posición tomaría cada uno para dar primero con Sasuke. Cada quien asumió su posición separándose, llevaban horas corriendo y Hinata estaba algo cansada aun seguía separada de su grupo ya que todos exploraban el lugar que les había sido indicado en el cual se pensaba estaba Sasuke. De repente sintió una mirada demasiado intensa sobre de ella, con el Byakugan activado noto que no estaba sola, sus compañeros e incluso su sensei estaban demasiado lejos por lo que dedujo que no se trataba de ellos, no fue sino hasta el momento en el que tenía casi enfrente a la persona que había estado viéndola, entonces y solo entonces cuando ya era muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke observándola cuando él se percató de que era un shinobi de la Hoja pensó:

-"Tsk"- frunciendo el ceño- "después de todo konoha si se enteró de que me uní a Akatsuki"- y Corrió

Hinata se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke y pensó que lo mejor era seguirlo sin que se percatara de su presencia y así lo hizo.

-"Quizás me lleve al lugar donde se encuentran, Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por Naruto-kun"-Pensaba La tímida heredera del clan Hyuga.

-"No pensé que me siguiera, voy a tener que pelear aunque eso signifique que Konoha se entere de que estoy aquí"- Pensaba el joven Uchiha.

Avanzo más rápido y creó un clon como distracción para su perseguidor, para crear luego una emboscada. La Hyuga lo noto gracias a su Byakugan, pero no pudo localizar al verdadero Uchiha, Él cual la ataco por el costado derecho con un Kunai, lo cual pudo notar la Hyuga quien ya había parado para buscar al Uchiha y lo pudo esquivar aunque con cierta dificultad.

* * *

Konichiwa...

Este es mi primer fanfic y es un Sasuhina así que me gustaría saber su opinión sobre él, espero sea de su agrado, acepto tomatazos, correcciones y sugerencias.

Que pasara quizas es muy pronto para el primer encuentro pero ya veremos que rumbo toma la historia ¿que pasara en este encuentro? Bueno ya lo veremos procurare subir uno cada semana, quizas en sabado

Bueno sin más que decir nos leemos pronto.


End file.
